


【AC1】启程前夜

by Ezrealia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrealia/pseuds/Ezrealia
Summary: 太爷启程前的小故事。
Kudos: 3





	【AC1】启程前夜

一个阳光明媚的下午，半透明的月亮爬到了他的窗户前，像一只来自宇宙的眼睛监视着他。觉察到男人的分心，伊甸碎片瞬间冷了下来，本不存在于这个时代的迷幻绚烂的光彩瞬间消失，不留一点回音。

阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德自诩注意力超群，事实也确实如此，他发动鹰眼时常常会集中到忘记呼吸，逐渐熟络之后才知道如何将二者结合在一起；暗杀时需要观察目标呼吸的节奏，在袖剑亲吻咽喉的前一刻他看得到对手脖颈上血管的跳动。本以为今天能在案前坐一天的，白日浮现的月亮却太过耀眼，他不得不去注意湛蓝天空中闪耀的珍珠。

那是上弦月，浮在没有一丝云的蓝色里，天上的湖涨了潮，无处可去的液体便涌进干涸的月海，这让月亮看起来摇摆不定，像大海上的孤舟，一点风都足以让这片叶子倾覆。阿泰尔的视力早就不允许他看清这些细枝末节，不知是不是空气足够通透的原因，月亮的光泽像油灯下的螺钿，飘忽却耀眼，把自己的一切毫无保留地奉献给正在楼阁上仰望的老人。

是啊，通透，我在阿拉穆特，不在马西亚夫。马西亚夫靠河，被群山环绕，他们就是被群山圈养起来的观察对象，月亮和太阳同时出现的白天，只会让人产生被一双巨大眼睛注视的恐惧。不过那样的机会也极少，雾气和沙尘会蒙蔽鹰的双眼，想要回瞪那双眼睛，也得爬到堡垒的最高处，那里的风能把人吹落。阿拉穆特则不同，四周被一望无际的荒漠环绕，无风晴朗的白天，可以看清地平线上大团的云投在地上的阴影。这里的视野不受阻碍，只要站在现在阿泰尔所站的地方，能看到世界的最南端也说不定。可惜后背没有人能够替他警戒，于是阿泰尔把自己的案几从窗边转了个方向，一只眼睛向南欢迎客人，一只眼睛看北提防呼啸而至的危险。事实证明他多虑了，阿拉穆特没有客人，达利姆、赛夫的妻女走了之后再也没有归来；阿拉穆特也没有敌人，连危险都不屑于欺负一个行将就木的老人。太阳从阿泰尔的面前升起，背后落下，他的眼中只有苹果展示的幻象。这个突兀出现在他眼角的月亮仿佛一颗钉子，刺穿了他的身体，并不存在的剧痛将他从长达十年的梦境中唤醒。

这是一种警示吗？

阿泰尔不想去思考。他持续思考的时间太久了，在月华的安抚下慢慢停止的过程一时半会儿无法重启。现在只有西斜的太阳与正当空的半月一齐照耀着他。地平线一角模糊了身形，那里似乎起了沙暴。那个方向是哪里呢，阿泰尔眯起眼睛，却什么也没看出来。

太阳沉进沙漠，在漩涡的中心留下一团火，把蓝色的天幕烧黄。只一会儿的功夫整个西边的地平线都像浸在血里。月亮惨白的光撕开黯淡的天幕，阿泰尔和她对上视线的一瞬间如坠冰河，那根本不是光，光是有温度的，阿泰尔此时却因为那对视的瞬间变成冰冷的石块，血液不再奔腾，呼吸不再顺畅，阿泰尔想起十年前他与儿子纵身跃进冰冷的奥龙斯特河水，有那么确定的一瞬间，如同此刻，他的呼吸与心跳停止了，水混合着细小的冰碴灌进鼻腔和耳朵，信仰之跃的要义便是控制呼吸，那是他却完全乱了阵脚，注意力随马西亚夫的安宁一同消散在冬月的空气中。

那不是月亮，是魔眼。他努力挪动僵硬的身体，刚退回室内便使出全身的力气冲出鹰堡，向西方奔去，试图拯救被沙漠一点一点撕碎、吞噬、消失殆尽的太阳。太阳在流血，在哭号，阿泰尔听到那个巨人倒地时震耳欲聋山崩地裂的声响，可是他却束手无策。

“对不起，没能救下你。”

那一点血色般的天光也不见了，无边的黑暗统治了这片土地，阿泰尔仍然妄图与魔眼对峙。鹰堡里没有点灯，月亮吞掉了明星，天地间唯一能够指明方向的竟是阿泰尔现在要击败、质询、毁灭的敌人。

阿泰尔决定踏上旅途，问清楚月亮的目的，尽管他已经十年没有踏出鹰堡一步。他想质问，为何将我从长久的梦境中唤醒，为何用清冷的光剑将我刺穿。伊甸碎片的光芒是那样的温暖明亮，白日攀上阿泰尔窗棂的月亮像打在镜子上的一块石头。他明白，从他分心的那一刻起镜中的世界已非他可及的领域，是时候醒来了。

阿泰尔包好死寂的碎片，启程，向着明月的方向。

难得父亲在家的夜晚，乌玛会给小阿泰尔讲在沙漠里赶路的故事：“沙漠中的月亮是最大最圆的，银白色的光打在盔甲上，满地都是飞溅的星点。月亮离人无比的近，能清楚地看清上面的纹路。没有月亮的时候，满天的繁星也足以照亮旅途，前半夜，只要躺在余温尚存的沙子上一小会，就能轻轻松松地捕捉到五颗流星，后半夜就更多了。”

父亲的话在阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的回忆里被镀上了一层又一层的光华，直到他此时真正置身于夜晚的沙漠，想象中的场景被沙漠的狂风砍个稀巴烂，天空中的巨大独眼冷漠地注视着他，阿泰尔在沙漠的中心绝望地跪下，无声流下眼泪，小腿被一层接着一层的细沙漫过，像沉默的翻卷着白色泡沫的浪潮。擦拭眼角，沙子毫不留情地留下火辣辣的刮痕。——不止脸上，掏一下耳廓，抿一抿嘴，这构成沙海的数以亿计的细小沙粒也填满了他整个人，鼻翼，眼角，牙齿，脖颈后，沙子正像病毒，把他同化，拉入瘟疫的深渊。

阿泰尔不知走出多远、走了多久，在一个无风的短暂时刻，他能够听到血液在流淌。沙漠中的安静不是大自然的睡眠，而是一种毫无生命力的阻断，他再次想起最后的信仰之跃，坠入河水中耳朵被塞满，那种安静带着致命的能量压迫耳膜，如果不喊出点什么脑袋下一秒似乎就会爆掉。他喊了出来，几乎是不假思索地大吼了出来，全然不怕诱发出潜伏在更深处的黑暗。吼声像重拳打在棉花上，被沙子漫不经心地吸收，甚至没传多远，沙丘背后还有未中断的青蛙的叫。

他手脚并用爬上山丘，隐隐看到了山丘下巨大的黑色月亮。这里还有泉水，沙漠才刚刚为他展现黑色面纱下的一角。阿泰尔跪坐下来，俯身，喝水的姿势简直像是在朝拜。这一湾月牙泉黑得不正常，抬头才发现月亮不知什么时候躲了起来，仿佛机敏的猎物听到捕食者的风声早已逃得无影无踪，留迟钝的阿泰尔一个人当美餐。

有什么要来了，他抬头仰望苍穹，无月，无星，无光，有什么东西在逼近，连光都害怕得躲了起来。

一阵微风掠过阿泰尔的嘴唇，只是微风，他只觉自己嘴唇一凉，在极静中极其轻微细若游丝的爆裂声宛如山崩。

父亲的话不合时宜地响起：“……后半夜就更多了。当然，美景的代价是狂风。沙漠中刮起大风的时候，它会带走生物存活的声响和嘴唇里仅有的水分。这常常是沙漠给予旅行者的警示：再走就是深水区，嘴唇会肿胀至爆裂流血，沙子会扣住你的脚，再缓缓漫过头，旅者就永远留在这片汪洋大海中了。最强韧的旅行者也不会在夜晚的沙漠中赶路。”

血顺着下巴流进了脖子，在白衣上晕染出猩红的花。阿泰尔已经无暇顾及这些了，一粒粒沙子像长了脚，疯了一样在地上盘旋，兽的低吼从四面八方的黑暗中渗了出来，越来越近，越来越大————

跑！！！！！！

阿泰尔迈开了步伐，狂风裹挟着硬砾在他脸上留下无数细小的划痕，兜帽像获得了生命在他的背上疯狂抖动，红色的腰带发出猎猎的声响，他化身暗夜里的一道闪电，身后是无边无际席卷世界的狂风。下一秒，阿泰尔脚下踏了个空，他飞了起来，就在此刻，夜空睁开了他的独眼，照亮了整片荒漠，照亮了阿泰尔惨白的脸和胸口暗红的血花，照亮了远方的巴士拉山，照亮了奥龙特斯河，照亮了在马西亚夫之巅仰望明月的阿巴斯的脸，照亮了一名黑发少年手中武器的锋芒。

阿泰尔昏了过去。醒来时，天已经大亮，他半个身子已经被沙子埋起来了。他感到口腔里的肉都要干得碎成块儿了，想久旱的土地，他迫切地渴求着水。阿泰尔昏倒在鹰堡的不远处，伊甸苹果散发着魅惑的光芒，像蜡烛熄灭后散发着余热。他低头看看自己的胸口，一大片血变成的黑痂为他打造了一块胸甲。

阿泰尔朝自己十年来的居所投去最后一眼，随即头也不回地离开了。他的前方，他旅途的终点是群山间的阴翳，马西亚夫。

—END


End file.
